During transmission of a call, a mobile node such as a cellular phone may communicate with a network element of a data network by establishing a point-to-point session with the network element. As the mobile node moves from one location to another location, a call from the mobile node may be handed off from one network element to another network element. Handing off the call, however, may require renegotiation of the point-to-point session, which may result in increased latency and reduced performance of the data network. As a result, known techniques for processing packet data may be inadequate for many needs.